einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Party 2013
Dubley Steptimus: A carton of bluesmokes # #Miyamoto De Bergerac: Piezoelectric Shard Launcher #Pancaek Nilys: A case of Battle Stims, 3 of each kind. #Jhoseph Whilkes: Avatar of war action figure # #Grate: A carton of Mellows # # # # # #Dern Hernau: Remote controlled tripod walker toy #Lars: A nuke with little robotic legs. Probably sub-megaton. # #Jobasio Hootzal: A porno magazine, Issue 725 March 3455 # # #Morul Migrurkeshin: A small robotic anatomical model #Simulacrus "Simus" Ferratum-Inanis: A mechanical multi-tool. It's a complex set of actuators, mechanical parts, metal pieces and sensors. It will transform into a tool that can be used to manipulate any basic mechanical device. #Charles Leroux: A Samus-style arm cannon #Lyra Arden: A chess set # # #Auron Kell: Green boxing gloves # #Milno Enedrasi: A jawbreaker candy thats a foot in diameter # #Felix Grant: A bag of man-nip # # # #Jack "Knight" Catar: A bottle of black pills # #Thomas Harrison: An apology letter. It appears to be an apology for an "Unexpected Manipulator incident resulting in the damage or destruction of one (1) place, One (1) village and countless (?) innocent lives." The details are a bit murky, it appears to have been written by someone who witnessed the event either from some distance or just heard about it. Huh. # #Dominika Novak: A t-shirt that reads "Dirty Elf" and shows a burning tree # # # # #"Dark Angel": A towel # #Renen Averius von Raptum: a human skull that has been scrimshawed with countless names # # # # # #Marcius Rolande: A small glass vial with a biohazard symbol on it and a very good hermetic seal over the top. # # # # #Feyri Nirel: Rotary gauss machine gun #Flint Westwood: 10 claymore mines #Steve Saint: A strange machine. It's quite large, maybe three feet wide and 2 tall with a square central section and two circular lobes coming out of either side. The only controls are a button and a knob with numbers 1 to 10. # # # # # #Anton "Blackeye" Chernozorov: A tree-shaped air freshener # # #Xan: A very high quality katana # # # # #Thaddeus: A supersoaker filled with cat piss # # # # # #Sean O'Derry: A modified laser rifle battery #May: A full sized, fully decorated christmas tree # # #Subject 19-3: James "Jim" Kelly: A high quality video camera, like the one used on Mission 6 # # # #Teal the Arsonist: An electric guitar # #Denzel Gaunt: A metal baseball bat that, through a series of cables and a large battery, has been charged with a high electrical current. #Stacy Buttle: An ancient spacesuit with a human skeleton in it # #Jack Hansan: A shotgun # #Dr. Maurice Sanctor: A box of animal cookies. Except they're shaped like horrifying lovecraftian monsters instead of normal animals. # # #Skylar Niabs: A bazooka #Hailfire: A box of extremely cheap wine # #Faith Valentine: A d20. It's a rather glorious d20. Big as your fist and apparently made of aluminum or something similar, for it is clearly metal but also pretty light. The edges on it are dangerously sharp and the numbers are embossed with a hard, angular font. #Gorat "Chin" Ivanos: A coupon for a large Nyars Box #Lerman Russ: A coupon for one question to be answered by Steve. It says "This coupon entitles the recipient to have one question answered by Steve. Steve makes no guarantees about anything having to do with his answer, including but not limited to: Clarity, Consistency, Veracity, vagueness, or level of sarcasm." Category:Game